Jordan (I30)
Jordan is a character exclusive to the comic series. His first and only appearance was in Issue 30: Love for Layla where he and Aisha developed a mutual interest in each other. Appearance Jordan has long brown hair that flows down to the bottom of his neck, dark brown eyes, and a fairly light skin tone. He wears a sleeveless red top with dark blue flared jeans. On his feet, he wears suede brown shoes. Love for Layla - Jordan's Outfit.PNG Personality Jordan can come off as a nice and interesting kind of guy. He is also very friendly as he will quickly start up a conversation with someone, which can be seen when he passes by Aisha thinking that he knew her from somewhere. He can be a bit of a braggart as he is not afraid to describe his various skills, hobbies and adventures in great detail, especially if the girls he is conversing with find themselves to be interested in what he is talking about. Though, despite all of this, Jordan is a big playboy. During the time he was flirting with Aisha, it turns out that he was seeing two other girls that were also attending Alfea: Isabel and Priscilla. He also has a tendency to lie about being an adventurer as it turns out that he does not even know how to swim despite bragging about going on an underwater expedition. Even though all three girls stopped trying to see him, it could be possible that Jordan may have more girlfriends that the Pixies never found out about. Comics #30: Love for Layla Jordan makes his first appearance talking with two girls at Alfea. Amore overhears Jordan bragging about being a "Specialist in adventure" and finds out that he does not have a girlfriend; making him the perfect boy for Aisha. He is not physically seen again for the rest of the day, but the pixies use pictures of him and posters with him on it in order to get Aisha interested in seeing him. The next day, Jordan bumps into Aisha at the White Horse and, after introducing each other, the two quickly hit it off. They end up spending the entire afternoon together until Aisha has to return to Alfea once it starts to get too late. Once Aisha leaves, Jordan tries to find another girl he can spend the night with and calls his girlfriend Isabel. Unfortunately for him, Isabel has to study, so Jordan tries to call Priscilla, another one of his girlfriends. Little does he know is that the Pixies hear all of this and plot for a way to out Jordan for being a playboy. The next day, Jordan arrives at the White Horse as the note specified. He meets Aisha and tries to charm her until Isabel arrives. As he is being confronted by her, Priscilla also arrives on the scene and quickly becomes furious with what has been truly going on. Jordan gets beaten back by Priscilla until he trips, falls into the lake and begins to drown as it turns out that he cannot swim. He is quickly rescued by Aisha but is left to catch his breath on his own as the three girls leave him to feel humiliated. Trivia *He shares a few similarities with a character of the same name that appears in later issues. **Aside from sharing the same name, both Jordans have had some sort of romantic interest in a member of the Winx. **They both share similar personalities though this Jordan was a more serious playboy while the other just was not serious enough to stay committed to one girl. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Specialists Category:Red Fountain Category:Red Fountain Students Category:Aisha